Undefeated Cato
by Fanfictionlurker1
Summary: Before and during the Games, Cato is obsessed with Katniss. And she fixes that problem. Warning: Extreme violence, sexual harassment, some swearing. Rated M for a reason.


**Authors Note: First, I own nothing. **

**Second, I got the idea from reading too many disgusting fics where Katniss turns into a spineless, submissive sex slave, gets raped by Cato or something of the sort. So I was inspired to write just the opposite. **

**Also, I have nothing against Cato. I really like the character, so don't be too offended by what I did to him.**

**Flame me if you must, but reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

First time their eyes meet after her fiery debut in chariot. She stole some of his sponsors and he knows that. He's glaring at her. She knows she should avert her eyes. She knows she shouldn't provoke him any more than she already inadvertently did. She knows he can take her unwavering gaze as a challenge and challenging a career is never a good idea. She knows all that.

But still she gives him the exact same glare he has given her.

* * *

Next time he finds her after the announcement of scores. She's beaten him. She's beaten everybody.

She comes on the rooftop to catch some fresh air and think. So far so good. She thinks about Prim and that thought puts a smile on her face. She has a chance. A real, actual chance to go back and see her baby sister again.

"I'm sure you feel proud of yourself, 12." His voice comes from behind.

Surprised, she doesn't have the time to react before he has her pinned to the wall. Him. Bloody, brutal Cato. Trained, powerful Cato. Undefeated Cato.

His lips are forming a mocking sneer.

"You think you're so strong, do you?"

"Let go!"

He laughs.

"What did you do to get that eleven huh?" He leans close to her face She feels his breath on her neck. It makes her skin crawl. "What did you do?"

"None of your business!" She struggles, but his grip is firm. His muscled hands are locked around her wrists.

"Oh, it is my business. And let me tell you this, whatever you showed to gamemakers it doesn't matter. It won't save you."

"Let me go, you can't hurt me. Not before the games."

His lips are almost touching her ear. And his touch is revolting. He's handsome of course. His body, bulging with muscle, his blond hair and blue eyes certainly make him attractive in the eyes of many women. But not in her. She thinks about that old peacekeeper back home, the one forcing the poorest girls to give themselves to him for food. She shudders with disgust. He chuckles.

"You're right about that. But when the games start, you'll be at my mercy. For Capitol you may be this _Girl on Fire_, but I know better. Without your stylist and your tough act, you're nothing but a weak, scared, little girl. And before I am the victor, I'll show you where your place is." Slowly, deliberately, he licks the side of her neck. "And your place is on your knees, begging. Or just on your knees, 12. I'll have you like a little whore you a – !"

Her knee brutally connects with his crotch. His grip on her loosens and she wriggles out.

"First you're gonna have to catch me, Cato."

She despises him. But she is also afraid of him.

* * *

When they chase her on the arena, when she climbs on a tree and sees them down below, she also sees _him_. Bloody, brutal Cato. Trained, powerful Cato. Undefeated Cato.

He found her once more.

He looks at her first with triumph, when he thinks she's in his reach. Then, after he falls, he looks at her with rage. Later, when they decide to wait her out, she sees the girl from one, Glimmer, trying to flirt with him. He responds. And they aren't embarrassed at all. Before they go at it, he sends Katniss a stare, that makes her snarl. She knows he's sending her a message. Message says: you're next. She has to listen to their moaning and groaning for way too long. Finally, after what feels like hours they fall asleep. One good thing comes out of it, though. When it's Glimmer's turn to take watch, she's tired, too relaxed and careless.

So when Rue points tracker jacker nest to Katniss, Glimmer doesn't notice anything until it falls straight on her head. Rest of the careers are running to the river as fast as they can and Katniss finds herself disappointed. She really hoped the nest would fall on Cato. When she sweeps a bow out of Glimmer's swollen hands, she imagines it's Cato's corpse. She likes this fantasy. And the fact she likes it scares her and fills her with self-loathing. Peeta's words are coming back to her... _think of the way to show them they don't own me. If I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me. _She resolves to keep that in mind. She makes a mental promise to don't allow the games to change her.

It's the first promise in her life she will break.

* * *

When she blows up the supplies and watches the pack of careers come back, she can't help but feel proud. She outplayed them. Them, the strongest players in the field. Then she sees Cato, snapping the neck of the kid from District 3 like a twig. And she hears his words.

"When I find her, I'm going to kill her my own way, and none of you will interfere."

Unwillingly she shudders again.

Bloody, brutal Cato. Trained, powerful Cato. Undefeated Cato.

Has it in for her even more than before.

* * *

After Rue's death, Katniss runs through the forest in blind despair. Her vision is blurry. Tears are flowing down her cheeks in torrents. She keeps hearing Rue's last scream, her small voice calling her for help. And she didn't make it in time. Rue's cries are starting to sound like Prim's and Katniss can't take it any more. She thinks about Marvel, her first kill. So she's a murderer now? This person, this boy no longer exists. Because of her. Just like Rue. Katniss cries and sniffles. And let's her guard down.

That's when he catches her.

He jumps on her from behind, just like a few days ago on the rooftop. And again, she's too distracted to dodge before it's too late. And once more he has her pinned, this time to a tree. She drops her bow. It lands a few steps from her. So close, yet so far.

"Caught ya!" He smirks. "Not so tough now, are you, Fire-girl?"

His expression is a mix of hatred and rage. And lust. She struggles with all her strength, but once again, his arms won't budge.

"You understand already, don't you? You can't defeat me, you never could. Because you are a..."

"Shut up, you bastard!" She snaps.

He lets go of one of her hands so he can slap her. Hard.

"As I said, you are just a weak, little girl. Should I kill you now? Or..."

He's ogling her, she sees that. His eyes are on her breasts, her legs, her breasts again. Then a mocking stare at her face. And she realizes how she looks like. Pink, teary eyes, quivering lips... She really looks like that weak, scared little girl he wants to see her as. It's time to show him she's anything but. To show him...

_...think of the way to show them they don't own me._

This is it, she knows that. The end of her. She can't overpower this beast of a man. And if she has too die...

_If I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me._

She won't relent. She won't show him he has the upper hand, she won't let Prim see her beg, she won't...

Or maybe that's exactly what she should do?

Slowly, an idea forms in her head.

She can't overpower him physically? She'll have to do it the other way. She knows his weakness, after all.

Cato starts to talk again.

"You thought you can trow tracker jackers on us, huh? That you can destroy our supplies and get away with it, did you?! And now you're gonna – "

"Please!" She doesn't fight her tears. She lets them flow. She becomes limp in his grip. She shakes violently and gives him the most pitiful look she can muster. Yes, she says with her body language. I'm weak, just like you said. I'm powerless against you. And it's working, she sees it. She sees it in his growing smile and something else, hardening in his pants. "Please, don't kill me yet. I'll do anything. Anything you want! I'll hunt for you, I'll track for you, just let me live a little longer. I beg you I'll..."

He lets her fall on the ground. She does just that. She falls like she would fall if she was immobilized by fear, like she would fall if she was overwhelmed with his advantage. She falls on her knees, just like he wanted.

"So the truth finally came out." He states triumphantly.

"Please. Anything... Whatever you want..."

"You know what I want, _little girl._"

She does. She gives a shy, submissive nod and pulls down his pants along with his drawers. She opens her mouth and closes it around his erection.

And she bites as hard as she can.

* * *

"No, you moron!" Shouts Brutus in his apartment. "It's a trick, don't you see?!"

His tribute clearly doesn't see it. Brutus had great hopes for this one. Strong, trained, dedicated. But there was always this damn overconfidence.

He tried to tell him to be careful, to be smart. No effect. The boy seems to think his brute strength is enough. That every other tribute would fear and submit to him. That he can have every woman.

And now Brutus can only look at the screen and wait. He waits for this inevitable moment when screaming will start and this boy will be out of the game. He doesn't wait long.

Cato lets out a high pitched shriek. He wails and falls on the ground, desperately gripping his bleeding crotch. He wails and wails and there is nothing human in that sound.

Katniss Everdeen stands up, calm and collected. She spits out the bloodied piece of meat and smirks. Since the games started Brutus or anybody else haven't seen such an expression on her face.

Enobaria, siting on a chair next to him, wears a very similar, savage grin.

"What's so fucking funny?!"

"Takes one to know one, Brutus. And that" She points her index finger at Katniss. "is the woman after my own heart."

* * *

Bloody, brutal Cato.

Trained, powerful Cato.

Undefeated Cato.

Crying like a baby.

Sitting in quickly enlarging pool of his own blood.

Katniss feels the wave of new excitement, washing over her. She starts to laugh. She laughs loudly and full heartedly and Cato looks at her with those big, blue eyes. Eyes now filled with pain and disbelief.

"Who's the weak, scared, little boy now, Cato? What happened? Cat got your tongue? You wanted to show me where my place is. I'm waiting."

Some of his old rage sparks in his eyes. He tries to jump at her with comical effect. His trousers are tying his ankles. Sudden movement increases his pain. He falls back on the ground, crying even louder.

"You are..." He coughs out in his last attempt to insult her. "... only woman."

"And you are no longer a man. Besides, I thought I just taught you to drop those silly prejudices. But apparently you need one more lesson." She taunts as she takes Clove's knife out of her bag. She feels strong, she feels alive. Her heart is pumping fast, but steady. Adrenaline trills her to the core and she wants more. When she comes closer to him, Cato tries to crawl away, but he's lost too much blood. He's too weak to move. To weak to resist. Katniss knows this is almost over. She knows he will die in a moment anyway.

But she wants to give him a solid goodbye gift.

"Well, _little boy_, you see women as something inferior to men, don't you?" She takes one of those muscled, now weakened arms in her own hand. "And you slapped me before." She takes a swing and plunges the knife in his palm. To weak to defend himself, Cato can only scream. And scream he does as she cuts him again and again and again. Even after she hears the cannon , she still cuts. She cuts until his hand, the same hand he slapped her with, the same hand he used to hold her down, is severed. She knows somewhere out there Prim is watching her, but she can't bring herself to feel bad about it right now. She feels what she has never felt before and the world may watch if they please.

Katniss hides the knife back in her bag. She takes his bag as well. She searches through his pockets, looking for anything useful. After a moment of consideration, she even takes his sword. He didn't use that against her even once, she realizes. He didn't even take it out. He was so sure he can deal with her using only his bare hands. She laughs again and doesn't even try to control herself. She glances at his body one last time. Naked from waist down, bloodied, mutilated. Her second kill. Only this time she feels no self-loathing.

Bloody, brutal Cato.

Trained, powerful Cato.

Undefeated Cato.

Poor, cocky, dead idiot Cato.

She use to be afraid of him. No longer.

She picks up her bow, winks to the closest camera and walks on her way.


End file.
